A Phantom Christmas Carol
by Book117Worm
Summary: Valerie Grey did not hate Christmas, but when a mirror image of a former friend comes to warn her of her fate, Valerie is forced to change her anti-Christmas and ghost-hating ways before it's too late... For her and Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1: the Warning

Disclaimer: All rights to _Danny Phantom_ belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. This is fanfiction in the DP world that is loosely based off of A Christmas Carol, which does not belong to me. I make no claim to the origins, but do not repost without my consent.

* * *

 **VALERIE GREY DID** _was_ not a Scrooge and she did _not_ hate Christmas, thank you very much.

She did, however, despise everything that involved Christmas; directly or indirectly. Like Chrismtas trees, the smell of apples and cinnamon, the music, the colors, and the way that everybody was just so _goddamn happy_.

Nobody should be happy.

Not with her mother gone.

Her mother used to _love_ the holiday. She would put up numerous Christmas trees in their old humongous house, drown the house in lights on the outside, blast the same twelve Christmas songs louder than all, and bake enough Christmas cookies for a small country.

And to be honest, Valerie used to love Christmas too. Like the discount sales on pricy clothes when she used to have money, making ginger bread houses, and sipping hot chocolate by the fire while she either read or listened to the audio of _The Night Before Christmas._

That is until she walked in on her mom and an attractive Santa in his early thirties making-out on the couch when she was twelve.

Yeah, it killed Christmas for most likely the rest of Valerie's life.

Her mom and Santa ran off and she never saw them again, aside from the numerous texts and calls she got every day from a deleted number that she refused to answer to.

Okay, so maybe she hated Christmas. She hated Christmas _a lot._

Perhaps even more than she hated _Inviso_ - _Bill_.

Which brings us to how she ended up in this not-so-jolly Christmas mess!

* * *

To be fair... The ghost boy started it. He had started it _years_ ago when he had destroyed Axion Labs, lost her father's job, and ruined her life. The princess in silk was forced to become a hunter in rags.

And how Valerie hated him for it. He made her loose _everything_ , he would pay for all the trouble and pain he caused her.

So, she hunted Danny Phantom down, not even a single doubt ever crossed her mind about what she was doing. If it was right or wrong, hunting a person down as if they were an animal.

But Phantom was not a human, therefor he was not a person. He was a ghost, a moving embodiment of ectoplasm, post human consciousness, and revenge.

That was all he was.

An embodiment of ectoplasm that resembled a teenager around her age: sixteen. An embodiment of ectoplasm that continuously lied about being hero.

He was _no_ hero.

Before he came around, Valerie never really had a reason to hate anybody. She lived a good life, she was in a popular clique, and she had nearly everything handed to her on a silver platter. But she never realized just how much _hatred_ she was capable of, she was blind from it, drowning in a bottomless pool.

It was like a wave crashing down, smashing her to the floor, and messing with her thoughts. Before she had known it, she was getting smashed by that wave every day, and she began to hate that wave. Even if it was not Phantom. She began to blame it for everything that crossed her path: her bad grades, her mother.

It was his fault. _It was all of his fault_.

She was blind, so tragically blind. Revenge was the only thing she saw. Her life had become dedicated to terminating _it,_ to wipe it off of the face of the universe.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Amity Park and the citizens were not afraid to show it. Houses everywhere were decorated with sickly beautiful lights, carolers sang without shame. People rushed out of stores with arms full of presents from last minute shopping, children laughed in anticipation, the bakeries smelling fondly of cookies. The town was a winter wonderland. The small city coated in a layer of white blankness, snow fell gently and gracefully. The sharp winter breeze blew through the bare trees, shaking their empty branches. The wind a howling beast whom could not be conquered.

They were in Town Square, where a hundred-foot Christmas tree stood in the center. Covered from star-to-base in magnificent ornaments and glitter. Many lights strung across it, glowing like a beacon of Christmas spirit.

But one soul was not in said spirit, for the Red Huntress hovered on her board over the injured creature whom laid at her mercy.

Phantom lay on the snow-covered sidewalk, his small form curled into a ball. Valerie smirked, malicious dancing in her eyes, like an eternal fire. The ghost was injured and badly. Ectoplasm stained the snow beneath them, it was in puddles, it was overwhelming for anyone who looked- and oh, God, there was just so much blood...

People fled in terror, parents shielding their children's eyes because after so many years, the Red Huntress finally had him. After years of falling to its tricks, years of loosing, she finally nailed Phantom.

A clear and unsuspected shot.

A day when she was not as blinded, she would've felt a sense of guilt- for the people of Amity had feared her in that second. They feared what she was capable of. Even though Valerie was not a ghost-fighting hero like Phantom, she did not want to be the villain.

The white-haired teen groaned as it lifted its head. Its fluffy white locks- purer than the snow around them- fell in its eyes, its eerie green eyes- eyes that were the color of trees, the color of Christmas.

The Red Huntress stepped off of her hoverboard, a sneer plagued her face, a once beautiful face. Her eyes burned with a million fires that was a thousand times more powerful than the sun.

Phantom only stared at her, the boots of her suit crunching the snow under her feet. Valerie smirked, she grabbed it by the chin. She glared at Phantom, it only continued to stare blankly, its hands pressing against its wound on its chest. "How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy?" she crooned, a scowl glued to her face.

No answer.

She sneered and abruptly, she grabbed Phantom by its collar and slammed the back of its head against the cement. The remaining people- too mortified to move- winced, stepping back cautiously, but not screaming, they weren't sure if they even could.

It cried out in pain and she watched- watched as green-colored liquid oozed out of the back of its head, dying its snowy white hair ectoplasmic green.

She could see him begin to tremble, his shoulders shaking. She could hear soft whimpers, muffled sobs from a creature not capable of pain. And then she saw it, a tear streaked down its face. A crystal, see-through-tear trailed down his cheek then dropped into the snow.

She could see the words in his eyes, they were pleading, they were begging her. _Please stop..._

But Phantom had not stop ruining her life.

The Red Huntress grabbed a fistful of its white hair and it let out a strangle cry of agony, heart-wrenching agony. "Listen here, Phantom," she whispered, her voice gravely dangerous. The ghost kid winced, it was scared of her. And then she began to laugh, she _laughed_ \- because the all-mighty Danny Phantom was terrified of her. It was _terrified_. It was _afraid._

Phantom whimpered, slamming its eye lids shut. Its hands slipped towards the gapping wound that had not ceased to stop gushing green substance. Green blood flowed through his hands, flowing like a water fall onto the snow. It cringed, its chest aching in pain and overwhelming fear.

It didn't even fight as Valerie roughly grabbed its shoulder, slamming ghost cuffs on its wrists, and dragging it onto her hoverboard. All that Phantom could think about was the gaping wound in its chest, its eyes bleared with drowsiness and blood loss.

She landed at an abandoned warehouse, the same warehouse that she had taken Phantom when it had convinced her to save Danielle. But that was when there was a larger agenda at hand. That was when she wasn't completely blinded. That was before when she had one-hundred percent dedicated her life to hurting it. That was before she had gone insane.

Nearly effortlessly, Valerie chained the ghost to the wall. Phantom did not struggle, its body limp. It was unconscious and Valerie laughed at that.

She _finally_ had it. She finally had Danny Phantom.

The Red Huntress chuckled softy, examining the gun that Vlad had given her long ago. True, she no longer worked for him, but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to use the weapons.

The weapon was the size of her palm, pocket-size. The black barrel housed a jaw of tasers. It was small and it would hurt.

 _RING! RING!_

She cringed, placing the ecto-gun down on the table. Her face carved into a deeper scowl, a sneer plastered on her face. She deactivated her suit, pulling out the cracked phone from her back pocket.

" _Yes_?" she hissed, grinding her teeth together. She pressed the phone to her ear, still scowling.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady," her father scolded, frowning, an edge cut at his voice.

Valerie forced a smile, the next words that came out were far too sugary to be real. "Yes, Daddy," she said innocently.

"Where are you?"

She glanced over her shoulder, the Ghost Boy's limp form still bleeding. She smirked. "I'm at the library, reading on Egypt."

The lie was smooth and well-constructed, a lie similar to those she had told many times.

"It's Christmas Eve, Valerie," said Damon. "There's no school for a week."

"I know- but Egypt is _so_ -" she made sure to put an emphasis on that- "interesting!"

"Hm," her father hummed.

There was a long moment of silence. There was no question to if he believed her lie. He had fallen for it a million times and he would continue to a million times more. Damon was simply thinking about what to say next.

"Well, it's Christmas tomorrow- now, _I know_ it's not your favorite holiday, but you shouldn't be roaming town in the cold alone."

"What makes you say I'm alone?"

He sighed heavily, "Val, both of us know you haven't talked to anyone much lately."

Did her own father just call her a loner?

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'm heading home."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love," she said, hanging up. The ghost hunter turned to face Phantom, he wasn't going anywhere... Not this time.

Valerie activated her suit, flying to a disgusting alley next her and her father's run down apartment. She detransformed once more, quickly rushing inside, rubbing her arms for she had forgotten her coat. The keys in her pocket unlocked the rusty lock on the door. It creaked as she opened it then quickly closed it behind her.

Her and her father lived in a shoe-box apartment, it was small expectedly. With a dining room/kitchen/living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The once colorful paint on the walls was faded, the paint and the paper peeling. The cheap lights glowed with florescent light. The carpet was covered in dirt and mold, the air inside smelled of rotten eggs. In the corner of the living room sat a pathetic three foot Christmas tree, three ornaments hanging from its green branches.

"Hey, sweetheart," greets her dad, kissing her forehead. He ruffled her hair, smiling down at her, his eyes sparkling with a thousand stars.

 _How_ could he be so happy?

"Hi, Dad," Valerie said, brushing a hand through her long tangled dark hair. "How was your day?"

"Good," he laughed once more. His laugh sounded like the Santa's from the movies. "I got my Christmas bonus."

Her eyes sparked, "Really?"

"Yep," a larger grin graced his face. "And I'm making dinner- and it is not Nasty Burger this time!"

"Thank you, Papa," she smiled, kissing her father's cheek. The hunter walked to her bedroom, collapsing on her cheap bed that squeaked as she put her weight on it.

She should be happy.

Her father got a bonus, she wasn't stuck eating Nasty Burger again, and Phantom was at her mercy, completely at her whim. It was injured badly with no means of escape. Any minute she could walk into that warehouse and cause it pain, so much pain that it screams, tears streaming down its face until the prideful Danny Phantom was reduced to nothing but a sobbing piece of ectoplasm crying out for help. Phantom was already half way there, in fact.

So, _why_ wasn't she happy? She should be celebrating, cheering at the top of her lungs.

"Not happy?-... Hm, not surprised," said a voice at her window.

The Red Huntress yelped, she jumped from her bed, her eyes widening in shock. Her hands trembled, her shoulders tense in disbelief. She stuttered, "S-s-s-tar?" she gulped. She recognized the blond instantly.

Her former best friend sat at her window sill, her window opening its arms to the sharp and bitter wind of winter. Her blond hair floated around her face like she were a mermaid in water, her classic hair pin still in place. Her skin glowed with a light that wasn't natural. Her thin wrists were covered in chains and locks, which connected to bricks and anchors. The weight weighed down her shoulders and her eyes glowed with an intelligent peace that did not belong in the A-Lister's eyes.

Valerie stuttered, words forming and dying. "Wha- how- why- _what_?"

A smile graced her pale pink lips, a smile full of wonder and empathy. "So," she began, looking down at herself. The girl looked back up Valerie, tilting her head to the side. "Do you have a minute?" she chuckled, her eyes sparkling in the light.

Suddenly pieces slammed into place inside her head: the glow of her skin, the floating hair. Valerie cried out a noise that could not be described. "Y-yo-you're a _ghost_!"

Star giggled, concealing her mouth behind her hand, the chains on her wrists rattling as she moved. "Oh, my, no... I'm a Shadow."

"A shadow?" repeated the disbelieving Red Huntress. Her feet slowly moved against the creaking floorboards, her arm stretched to her shelf where a shiny ecto-gun laid.

Star raised an eyebrow at her movements. She stretched out her hand, Valerie yelped, dodging to the side. The gun flew into Star's palm and she effortlessly smashed it. The pieces of metal drizzling to the ground.

"A Shadow," repeated Star. "I am not Star. I foretell her future in the afterworld."

The ghost hunter's eyes narrowed, "The Ghost Zone?"

She smiled, "The Ghost Zone is only one land of the dead, child." she told her gently.

Valerie sneered, "If you think those are the only weapons-"

"Then pull them out," she stated, her eyes fell into blankness, it was a challenge. " _Do it_. Shoot me. It won't hurt me anyways."

She sneered, lowering her hand. Glares made of daggers pierced into Not-Star.

"Will you let me finish?" she asked. Silence. "Good..." she trailed off. She raised her hands, the chains rattling noisily, a surprise that her father did not hear the noise. "I am a Shadow. My kind reflect the souls of the penalties people will face for eternity, what has happened or what will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying, Valerie Marilyn Grey," she said. The hunter's shoulders tensed, her eyes narrowing, the scowl on her face deepening. "Is that these chains are what your former friend, Star, has formed in her life time," the Shadow raised her wrists. "She forged them link-by-link and when she dies, if she comes to our afterlife, she shall forever carry these chains."

"That's not my problem."

"I have come to warn you," the blond stated, her eyes shining boldly with courage that did definitely not belong to Star Mathews. "Your chains were this heavy and long two years ago when you started to hunt Phantom." she smiled cruelly at her next words, "Can you _imagine_ how long they are now?"

She glared at her, "Why does it matter to you about my afterlife?"

"Because you and your choices will effect the course of history, for the good or the bad it is not clear yet," the Shadow claimed. Valerie scowled deeper. "Three shadows much like me shall come in the night and they intended to teach you two lessons."

"I intend to learn none."

"Then don't," replied the Star-look-alike coldly. "It is your choice and your choices that shall hurt or benefit others around you."

Phantom popped into the hunter's head.

"If you continue your ways, Ms. Grey," said the shadow, "your fate will be _much, much_ worse than you believe. Trust me on that."

Valerie folded her arms over her chest, seething in anger, "And _why_ should I trust _you_?"

She smiled, "Because you have no other choice, my dear."

And then she was gone, leaving Valerie in her empty room with the howling wind.

 **{Yeah, I basically reuploaded this from Wattpad ( Book_Worm117) because... Yeah, actually, I don't know why... It might be because I feel guilty that I deleted all of my stories on this site or I want more views... Hm... Greed be an ugly monster...**  
 **Is Valerie OOC? Yup. That's sorta the point.**  
 **The time line is altered, it takes place when Danny and Valerie are sixteen, two years after Danny got powers and one year after D-Stabilized. Since there is no Phantom Planet, Val has obviously continued to hunt Phantom to the point of obsession. And because the whole series takes place within a year (despite there being a Christmas special and two summer episodes), "Reality Gauntlet" instead takes place during spring while "Claw of the Wild" is basically the whole summer...**  
 **This Christmas special shall be shorter than my normal fics on Wattpad, but hopefully better written if all goes according to plan (probably won't tbh)**  
 **Please review! I'll try to reply to comments.**  
 **Bye!}**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or A Christmas Carol.

* * *

 ** _IT WAS A DREAM_** _. Yes,_ thought Valerie, pacing through her room. The floorboards creaked loudly as she walked, retracing her steps. _There's no way that could be some 'Shadow'. I must've fallen asleep- or maybe I ate some bad food..._

"Valerie?" asked her father, he opened her door, staring at her questionably. "Are you okay?"

Her shoulder's tensed at his voice, she turned to face him, appearing startled. "Oh, um, yes," she forced a weary smile, wincing.

How could she be so selfish? Here was her dad, working hard to support them, and then she lied to him without so much as a _second thought_.

Damon's smile wavered, a frown forming, "Are you sure?"

Her shoulders drooped, her gaze lowering to the ground. " _Yeah_ ," she whispered softly. "I'm fine."

"Well, then," he grinned, "let's eat."

 ********  
The bad taste in her mouth was too foul and too sour to be food and the taste of decent food didn't seem to wash it away. Mouth-watering turkey, bread, and _oh- my god_... Did her father really get _that_ much of a bonus? She almost forgot about how great of a cook he is.

At the end of their feast, the hunter did not feel better, if anything she felt worse. Her temples throbbed, her brain still watching the Shadow that had appeared in her bedroom window. Her stomach rolled in tumbles, clenching, ad collapsing in on its self. She felt sick almost like she was gonna puke.

Valerie dropped her fork, groaning, her eyes fuzzing with bleariness. She pressed her palm to her forehead, cringing.

"Val, _honey_?" asked Damon. The father stood up, his chair screeching as he stood up, walking over to his beloved daughter. He rested his hand on her shoulder as she crossed her arms on the table, burying her head in her arms. "You should get some rest," he told her gently.

Not a command, not a suggestion.

She nodded, lifting her head wearily. Why was she so unnerved by this 'Shadow'? She fought former Public Enemy Number 1 daily and Phantom pulled so many tricks that she would need several more pairs of hands to count them all. _This was nothing_.

Valerie told her father good night before rushing up stairs, she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She sighed heavily, slamming her eyes shut. Her back pressed against the wood of her door as she sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh- hey, Val!"

The Red Huntress screeched, jumping to her feet faster than Phantom could come up with a snappy comeback. Her eyes widened in terror, she looked to see a familiar girl sitting in her bean bag chair.

The girl was roughly between her late thirteen's and early fourteen's. She had hair whiter than freshly fallen snow pulled into a low ponytail which fell down her back. Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny little white scars scattered her skin, her jawline was sharp, but her cheeks were still chubby. Green eyes the color of trees, ectoplasm, grass, and _nature_ gazed at Valerie, glowing softly, sparkling with light and joy. A large grin pulled from each of her ears, her slightly crooked teeth on full display. She wore a black and white HAZMAT suit that had changed since the Red Huntress had seen her, now it was much more sickeningly nostalgic of another's. Her finger-less white gloves connected to the black body of the suit, a white belt and collar followed- along with a very stomach-clenching familiar symbol.

A flaming _D_ with a hidden _P_.

It made Valerie wonder if that symbol was a family crest of some type. She felt sick just staring at it for there was no way that the girl in front of her could be related to that- that- that _freak_ _!_

She stuttered, her eyes wide in shock. "D-D-Dani-ille?"

Faster than Valerie could blink, the half-ghost jumped to her feet, cheerily applauding. " _Yup_!"

The hot-headed teenager's feet moved on her own, running towards Danielle. She tackled her into a hug, pulling the younger child closer- at least she would have. Danielle's form blurred at Valerie's touch, her arms went straight through the ghost girl. Like she was hugging the cold, cold, bitter air.

Suddenly she was plummeting- falling, _falling_ , dropping through the air like her ghost hunting suit had unexpectedly lost power .

Valerie leered backwards, her feet stumbling. "Y-yo-you're not..." Her heart clenched, her voice threatening to crack. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "You're not Danielle..."

The young ghostly teenager shook her head, strands of pure white hair shaking. " _No_ ," she said gently. Her green eyes glowing brighter, full of sympathy and _care_. Not freedom, not joy, not Danielle Phantom.

The hunter's stomach tightened into a tighter knot- _oh, god_... She was gonna hurl. Valerie stumbled over to her bed post, leaning on it and placing all of her weight on it. Her head was spinning, she felt so disgusted with herself.

Real Danielle or not, she still had _that_ symbol. That god damn symbol.

It was all she could stare at. It was Danielle's mark. It was _Phantom's_ mark. They were cousins. They were family. They had a strong relationship and enjoyed each other's presence. And she had Danielle's cousin locked up, chained, bloody, defeated, lying in the dirt of an old and abandoned warehouse.

But _no_ , she couldn't think like that. Danielle was good, Phantom was bad. She couldn't think like that- if the half-ghost was in her position she would understand. She _had_ too.

Valerie looked up at the copy of Danielle, the rage of the Red Huntress burning brightly, with flames in her eyes. Her eyes reflected her room and the fire in them licked it up, sucking up the last of her worldly possessions.

She hissed, standing up straight, and crossing her arms over her chest, snarling harshly. "Lemme guess... You're one of those Shadows?"

Before the Danielle-look-alike could reply, she continued.

"Where are your chains?"

 _You don't just go around asking people where their chains_ _are-_ _God, Valerie!_

The Shadow titled her head to the side, smirking. An annoyingly similar smirk to Phantom's. "Shadows _reflect_ things, Valerie Marilyn. The shadow whom visited you reflected your former friend, Star's, fate." she grinned at her next words, "And _I_ am the Shadow of Christmas Past."

Valerie sneered, "This is not A Christmas Carol and I am _not_ a Scrooge."

Danielle laughed, "That's not what the universe seems to think."

The Red Huntress glowered at her, "If you reflect things then why are you not mirrors?" she smirked snidely.

"Because we are like shadows," she stated simply. "The object of our reflection is the host, we can only follow. We can do nothing. Not matter how much we wish to change things." Danielle grinned cheekily, "Besides, didn't the previous shadow tell you there is more than one reason I'm here?"

She scowled deeply, "She didn't say why."

"Nope!" sang the white-haired girl, "That's for you to figure out," she winked jokingly, offering her arm to Valerie.

The hunter stepped back, glaring darkly, "I don't know where you are taking me, but I am not going."

Danielle sighed, "Look," she began, her voice tinting with annoyance. "You can't touch me, meaning it is impossible for me to touch you. _I am a shadow,_ I can do nothing."

"Your mouth seems to be moving an awful lot for someone who can do nothing."

"You know what I mean, Grey," she huffed childishly, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "If you won't do this for yourself or Phantom-"

"-Why would I do anything for Phantom-?"

 _Because 'it' makes the real Danielle happy, and she had an innocence that wasn't common in this world._

"-Do it for your father."

Valerie fell silent, she gritted her teeth, her fists clenching. " _Fine_." she hissed, "But this doesn't mean I will like it."

Danielle laughed shortly again, "You're _not supposed_ to like it." Valerie scowled at her. "Well, let's g-!"

"-Wait, _WHAT-_?"

* * *

And then she was being sucked through a vacuum, a vacuum that sounded like a wind tunnel. The noise boomed, howling, and echoing everywhere. And then just as it had begun, it stopped. The shadow floated next to Valerie, staring at the scene, smirking at her.

They stood in an oddly familiar living room, with large glass windows that stretched from the ceiling to the wood floor. The ceiling was a milky white, hovering nearly twenty feet off the ground. A beautiful chandelier hung in the center, alarmingly close to the ginormous Christmas tree that stood next to it. The tree drowned in bright lights and ornaments, the smell of pine filled the large room. Expensive couches, fancy chairs, and numerous coffee tables lay scattered around the floor.

Valerie's eyes widened to the size of saucers, her mouth hanging open. The young woman gazed at the room in wonder, "I know this place..."

"Look closer," sang Danielle.

The huntress turned her head, her eyes fell upon two females whom sat at the base of the large Christmas tree, swaddled in blankets, giggling and laughing. The eldest was in her late twenties with smooth cocoa skin, bushy black hair, and a sparkling turquoise blues eyes. The youngest was around five, a near exact replica of the woman whose arms she was wrapped in.

" _Mom_?" whispered Valerie, shocked. Her feet moved on their own, walking towards the woman who was now a stranger. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but it fell right through, as if she were only a projection.

"Again!" giggled the little girl, her eyes were full of joy and her grin was wide, displaying her crooked teeth. Without really meaning to, a small smile graced Valerie's lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ok, ok," the lady laughed, it was then Valerie realized they were talking about a book in the woman's hands. "' _'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring_ _..._ _not even a mouse_ -'"

"Get me away," she whispered, turning to Danielle. Her eyes drowning in pain.

The Shadow turned to her, pouting, her eyes gleaming with child-like sadness. "Alright, alright," she grumbled.

The air around them shimmered, Valerie's old living room disappeared in an explosion of white light. Said girl winced, covering her eyes, but then the light died, and there the two stood in the exact same living room but time had passed.

Two bodies lay on the couch, one dressed in a red Santa suit and the other in pajamas. The man was unrecognizable, the woman was undoubtedly Valerie's mother. Their lips were locked, the ghost hunter immediately knew the scene that they saw.

Fire burned in her, all she could see was red. Her stomach was tight, her fists were clenched, and she was absolutely _livid_.

She screamed in rage, ready to rip the young Santa off of her couch. But her balled up hands flew right through him.

"It's no use," reminded Danielle, smirking. The ghost girl floated over the couch, running her hands across the two like running her hands through the water. "This is what has _happened_. There's no changing it," chided the Shadow.

Valerie only howled in rage. Perhaps this was the precise moment her life began to travel down hill. This was the foreshadowing darkness of the chaos that was to come.

"THEY'RE GONNA PAY!" she screamed, not sure whom she was referring to as long as it was _someone_ who paid. Her mother for cheating, 'Santa' for being the object of her mother's cheating, and Phantom for well- did she really have to explain?

"Let's go," whispered the Shadow solemnly, hovering near her shoulder. "There is more for you to-"

"-NO!" she snarled, whirling on her. "I WILL NOT-"

But the white light enveloped them again, devouring them once more, blinding their sight.

* * *

They stood in a street, covered in snow and what had once been Christmas trees with bare branches free of leaves. Christmas lights were shut down and there was an eerie quietness to the town, the type of quiet not natural, especially on this night.

Through her blind rage, Valerie saw presents flying through the skies, depositing themselves into chimneys. The presents flowed like rivers too majestic to be true.

A group of ghosts stood in the center of the street, even through her fury her hand instinctively reached towards the ecto-gun she had tucked in between her hip and her pants.

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "That's not gonna work," she sang, motioning to the horde of ghosts who could only be up to no good. Valerie recognized most of them, ones she had trapped then escaped, and ones she had witnessed _Phantom_ capture in his _stolen_ thermos.

There was the Box Ghost, Skulker, the Lunch Lady, YoungBlood the Kid Pirate, Desiree, Technus, and a few less common ones...

Valerie could only feel the blood rushing through her veins, the heat of her hot-headedness overwhelming her. But she could see a trio facing the ghosts, all three familiar faces: a younger _Samantha_ Manson, Tucker Foley, and _Phantom._

She sneered at him, how dare he be anywhere _near_ Danny's friends. How _dare_ he waltz into Amity Park with a smirk on his face and an attitude of carelessness. How dare he recklessly destroy her and her father's social status. How dare he-

The Lunch Lady interrupted her thoughts, "We just couldn't leave you to suffer in gloom." And if Valerie had not known that this woman was a bipolar spirit with the control over meat, she would've waved her off as a green-skinned grandmother.

Skulker pointed his wrist at Phantom, his mechanical eyes clicking and whirling, as a gun popped up from his metal suit. "Tomorrow you'll see what this baby can do," he stated, the ecto-gun humming to life, but it quickly retracted, disappearing into his armor. "But all-ghosts share the truce... Even odd ones like you."

 **{A/N: Yes, I know that is not the exact line in the episode, but it's too soon for a reveal.}**

Valerie felt like she had been double-punched in the gut, her anger was fading, she was started to swim instead to drown.

Desiree raised her hand to the sky, pink energy glowing on her palm, and the energy shot out, swirling like snakes of light. The lights circled the barren trees filling them with leaves and ornaments, then the ghosts carried them away, placing them back in their houses.

Phantom, Sam, and Tucker ran to a nearby tree. The humans clung onto the tree as Phantom grabbed the top, pulling it into the air, as they flew, weaving through the streams of presents.

They landed in front of a house, a little blond boy in a red hat opened the door to them, clapping his hands and jumping with joy in a way very similar to a much younger Valerie.

They set the tree down as the Ghost Kid held the boy, flying to the ceiling so he could put the star on the top.

Valerie watched the scene closely, waiting for Phantom to show signs of hatred of the holiday. Besides, there was simply no way menaces like ghosts could possible form a stable truce.

But the white-haired specter showed no signs of his normal snarky and somewhat puny attitude. He had a wistful, oddly familiar soft gentle smile. It was calm, loving and at peace.

But that only made the hatred in her rise. Why would the ghosts even _pretend_ to be good? Why would Phantom _pretend_ to have emotions? Ghosts had none, they were ectoplasm and revenge. They were fooling nobody.

The huntress turned to the Shadow, hissing venomously, "Why would you create these illusions-?"

Danielle snorted, "' _Illusions_ '?- Okay, then... That's a new one-"

"-I don't know what you're pulling, ghost-"

"-Shadow-"

"-Whatever you are! You have no _right_ to impersonate Danielle and lie!"

"I do not impersonate this Danielle, you speak of," she sang. "I merely reflect someone who has made you come to a torturous revelation and perhaps even helps guide you down the road of self-discovery."

" _What_?"

The Shadow smiled at her, her eyes gleaming and shining in the Christmas lights that had been turned on by Technus. "Phantom convinced you to help him and I'm sure it would make much more sense if you saw him, but Danielle is the reason why you _chose_ to trust him. An innocent life was at danger, you chose the safety of a child's over the prize of the hunt, you even let Phantom go."

"I have better prey..."

Danielle laughed, "Who? Plasmius?" she quirked an eyebrow, "And yet a year after your discovery of him, you have yet do anything to him. You watch his every more from the side line, but make no advancement. You continue to hunt Phantom- so tell me, Red Huntress, do you hunt him because Nemesis has taken over you or because you know you are incapable of facing bigger and better hunt?"

"I..." she trailed off, she wanted to yell in protest, scream at the top of her lungs. But her voice faded into the winter wind, she lowered her head, "Can we go?"

She laughed, "Totally!"

* * *

 **{And I another chapter has been reuploaded... Yah! And I really have nothing to say- so, um, yeah... I'm just gonna go now...  
Merry Christmas! (Even though it's technically not Christmas yet, but whatever...)**  
 **-Book117Worm (or Book_Worm117 on Wattpad)}**


	3. Chapter 3: Visions of Christmas Today

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or A Christmas Carol. All rights belong to the original owners. Do not repost.

* * *

 **VALERIE'S EYES FLEW OPEN** , the blurry world slowly came into focus. The dark-skinned girl groaned, lifting her head up from her pillow, her head throbbing painfully. She could feel her heart beat pounding in her head, the cold air stinging her skin, the blankets of her bed balled up in her fist.

A groan escaped her as she sat up, cringing heavily. Her hand rested to her forehead, her brain felt like mush.

The huntress sat in her room, her window closed, the small cheap lamp bringing light and casting shadows onto the wall.

It was deathly silent. Too silent.

Valerie groaned, ripping the covers off as she swung her feet off the side of the bed. Her feet landed on the wooden boards which creaked loudly as she limped to her window.

She needed some air.

Her suit whirled as it activated, appearing out of nowhere and encasing her in its safe hold. The metal plates skinned as they slid into place, small _clicks_ following as they were secured. The Red Huntress hoped into the air, her hoverboard forming underneath her boots.

Valerie pushed open her bedroom window and zoomed outside. She wasn't sure where she was going as long as it was away.

She wish she could feel the wind, she wish she could feel it dragging its fingers through her hair. But the metal of of her suit blocked it, maybe that was good. It was after all about 25 degrees Fahrenheit.

Her hoverboard vanished from underneath her as she approached the park, she landed the remaking two feet on the snow. Her suit retracted to a place she didn't dare question.

She collapsed onto the park bench, hugging her knees to her chest. It was freezing, she was only wearing her pajamas, a thin layer of fabric to protect her from the cruel hands of winter.

But the painful sting of the cold, bitterly wind on her cheeks and the wind blowing her hair barely registered to her.

Was _she_ a bad person? Why did she hunt Phantom? Did she hunt him for costing them her father's job or her loosing a popular spot in her school?

Why had the Spirit of Christmas Past shown her images of herself and ghosts?

Why did she hate ghosts? Was it because she despised one so much that she assumed they were all evil? Were ghosts evil?

 _Yes,_ hissed the devil on her shoulder.

 _No,_ whimpered the angel on her shoulder. _You're not a bad person._

"You're a good person... I think-"

Valerie screamed, flailing her arms, as she fell off the park bench. She gapped, spluttering at the ghost floating above her.

No, that couldn't be...

"PHANTOM?!"

The white-haired teenager grinned, tilting its head to the side, its white bangs sliding into its face. "Hey, Red."

Her eyes widened, she stuttered. "What- how- why- HOW-?"

Phantom floated over the park bench, smirking playfully. "Not quite."

" _What_?"

"I'm the Shadow of Christmas Present."

Valerie felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. " _Oh_ ," she said quietly, glancing at the ground.

The huntress looked back up at the spirit, staring, trying to find a flaw that this _wasn't_ Phantom. But every feature was the same.

Its jaw line was still sharp, its cheeks were still slightly squishy. Its skin was still tanned, glowing white faintly. Its eyes still glowed ectoplasmic green like green fires, its hair was still messy. Its eyes still danced with mirth, like it knew something you didn't. Its grin pulled from each side of his face, a mischievous smile that made everyone whom looked suspicious. It still wore a black suit and white gloves, belt, boots, and _that_ symbol.

There was a tense, long, uncomfortable silence until Valerie gained the ability to speak once more.

"Y-yo-you're not P-P-Phan-ntom?"

He- no, _it_ \- shook its head, locks of white hair shaking in front of its eyes. "No," he answered, his grin slid off his face. "Phantom is exactly where you left him."

Valerie flinched, _Ouch_.

The Shadow tilted its head to the side, a smirk forming on its face. Valerie opened and closed her mouth, "What... What do you represent...?" Christmas Present raised an eyebrow. "I mean... I saw Danielle in... In Christmas Past," she said softly. "What do you..."

"Freedom, protection, generosity," the Phantom-look-alike shrugged. "Something around those lines..."

"But that sounds more like Dani..."

"Maybe," the Shadow shrugged. "But I guess you can only see the reflection of somebody once."

"But Phantom doesn't represent protection or generosity to me..."

"To others he does," said Not-Phantom, rolling its eyes. "The world does not orbit around you."

Valerie scowled, "Well, the last Shadow was personal."

The Shadow shrugged, offering his arm to her, smirking. It was Phantom's smirk, everything about it belong to _him_ \- no, it... Danny Phantom did not deserve to be personified.

Valerie sneered at the Shadow whom sighed heavily, grumbling under his breath. "Fine, fine."

Copy Phantom clapped his hands together, the air around them rippled like a stone dropped into water. Valerie's vision blew up in an explosion of white light, and then she was being sucked through a vacuum, the wind howling, _wailing._

Phantom- the _real_ Phantom- tackled a girl into a hug. A girl whom was an exact replica of the Shadow of Christmas Past.

Valerie's eyes widened, "Danielle?" she whispered, she could feel Copy Phantom next to her.

"The real one," he added, casting a side glance to her. The Shadow smirked, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

Valerie stared at the cousins who hugged and laughed. Phantom's arms were wrapped around the small ghost girl. Danielle laughed, pulling away from the hug.

Phantom's face was full of glee, not the mischievous humor he normally had, but pure, genuine happiness. "I can't believe you came!"

Dani grinned, "It's Christmas!" she laughed, "My travels can wait!"

Phantom hugged her, "You are legitimately the best cousin to exist."

She shortly laughed as he ruffled the top of her hair. "Yeah, I know."

"Why would you show me this?" whispered Valerie, turning to the Shadow of Christmas Present. " _Why_?"

Copy Phantom did not reply, the huntress stared at him, her eyes scraping over his features.

 _He looked exactly like Phantom_.

She could feel her stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot, she felt sick.

"If you think this is the worst," chuckled the Shadow, "then we have a _long_ ways to go."

White light exploded around them as the scene shifted. Valerie found herself standing in a familiar living room decorated in Christmas decorations. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton sat around the couch, all three of them looking nervous.

Valerie frowned, _Where's Danny_?

 _Knock, knock_.

Her head snapped to the door, it swung open, the howling wind flowing inside. Two people stumbled through the doorway, quickly slamming the door shut.

Tucker gasped, pulling off his hoodie, while Sam pulled off her scarf. Both of them we covered in clothing, shivering.

Maddie stood up from her seat, "Did you find him?" The mother looked pale, her choppy red hair was messy.

The unsettling feeling grew in her stomach.

The best friends shook their heads. Jack stood up, pulling his wife into a hug. She sobbed, wrapping his arms around him.

Jazz looked down, she whispered something so softly that barely anybody could hear it. " _Where are you, Danny_?"

Valerie whipped around to face Copy Phantom, " _Where_ is he?!" she hissed, "WHERE?!" she shouted, her voice rising, cracking near the end.

The huntress felt helpless, consumed in fear and terror.

The Shadow did not answer, white light enveloped them, a new scene appearing in front of them. Valerie's eyes scanned over the room.

Through large glass windows the lights of New York City glowed, the apartment they stood in was small but nice. A Christmas tree was pushed to the side, decorated in ornaments made by a toddler. Colored holiday lights hung from the ceiling, music played softly from a radio on the marble kitchen counter.

A woman sat hunched over a table, her once young face covered in wrinkles from stress and depression. Her short curly black hair fell around her face, her eyes full of pain. Her hands curled around a phone, it's shrill ring alarmed her. She quickly accepted the call, anxiously pressing the phone to her ear.

She exclaimed excitedly, "Dam-!"

Valerie recognized the voice of her father cut the woman off, "-This is ridiculous, Marilyn-"

 _Mom?_

"Damon, please-"

"-Stop calling Valerie-"

"-She's my daughter-!"

"-The daughter you abandoned! I have full custody of her-!"

"Please, Damon. Be reasonable-"

"-Reasonable left the table a long time ago-"

"-Let me wish her a Merry Christmas-"

"-No-"

"-At least let me tell her about her brother-!"

Suddenly Valerie was falling- _falling, falling_ \- she was plummeting. " _What_?"

"-No," Damon's voice was gravely and solemn. "She's not ready."

Valerie glanced over her shoulder to the Shadow of Christmas Present, the Shadow smiled softly, pointing to the living room.

The hunter's feet moved on her own, she realized the Tv had Ben turned on to a kid's channel. Two grey couches formed an L, a rug lay in the center, facing the television. A little boy around the age of four sat in a center of toys. He had dark skin, big turquoise eyes, and messy, glossy black hair.

He stared at the TV screen, giggling with joy. Valerie felt sick, light-headed. This child in front of her was not her father's, it was the result of an affair her mother had.

He was her half-brother...

Suddenly, the huntress felt betrayed. Her father knew about him, he didn't tell her- and _oh, god_...

* * *

Valerie stood in her room again, alone, feeling disgusted and sick... Her head throbbed terribly, her stomach felt loose like she was plummeting down at huge roller coaster.

Phantom was locked up, near obliteration, about to die all over again.

Danielle had seen _him_ earlier today.

She had a brother.

Danny was missing. The person she cared about the most was MIA. He was gone. Where was he?

Valerie's knees felt weak, she collapsed to the ground, her hair fell in her face. And for the first time in a very long time, Valerie let herself cry.

* * *

 **{Okay, so this was terrible... Yep, really... Um, terrible... Mhm...And really short... But um, I mean, I posted...**

 **Invader Johnny: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, you are a beautiful person.**

 **Merry Almost-Christmas,**

 **Book117Worm.}**


	4. Chapter 4: What Is to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or A Christmas Carol.  
Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **VALERIE LAY CURLED** in her bed and she knew that if the last Shadow were to come soon, she wouldn't last long. Heavy blankets were pulled over her shivering and pale form, beads of sweat trickled down her face. Her head throbbed, her heart beat pounding like drums like speakers that could not be turned down. Tear marks covered her cheeks, tears blearing her eyesight. The contents of her stomach felt loose like she was gonna puke and- Valerie ripped the sheets off, tumbling out of her bed, she barely made it to the small trash can on her bedside.

She disgustingly hurled up the food in her stomach.

The huntress groaned wearily, leaning on her bed post for support, her head spinning.

Her brother... Danielle... Phantom... Her mother... And _oh god,_ Danny...

Where was he? Half-formed theories slurred at the back of her head; It wouldn't be hard to believe that a ghost kidnapped him. Danny was a nice kid, but he was frail and absolutely _terrified_ of ghosts. He was the son of ghost hunters and the (sorta) ex of the Red Huntress, ghosts could've easily kidnapped him to get to them. But _who_ would kidnap someone as nice and caring and sweat and adorable as the blue-eyed, dark-haired, dry-humored teenager?

Could it be Phantom?

It wouldn't be far of a stretch, they did look eerily alike. The Fenton's were a long line of ghost hunters, maybe Phantom imprinted on their son as a disgrace. Or maybe Phantom was a Fenton in life whom haunts the Earth to make his descendants pay for their crimes against ghosts. Or maybe Fenton is Phantom's obsession, the object that tied him to the world, and Phantom kidnapped him to keep him in his reach. Maybe when Phantom had stumbled out of the Fenton Ghost Portal, the first person he saw was Danny and instantly linked them together as a life source. Maybe Phantom was possessing Fent-

Danielle's laughter rang in her ears, Phantom's soon following as an image of the cousins hugging and telling each other, "Merry Christmas!" filled her mind.

Valerie shook her head, shaking the vision out of place, and ignoring the crude smell of her trash can.

Danny was after all always late, maybe he lost track of time- but no... Why would they start a search party, then?

"Or perhaps there is more to Phantom and Fenton then meets the eye," said a voice behind her.

The girl groaned, "I'm glad you took your time," she sneered sarcastically, blenching at the awful taste in her mouth.

Her head began to spin faster. Huh, _Fenton_... _Phantom_... They sorta even sounded alike...

The huntress forced herself to gather enough strength to glance over her shoulder to Shadow of Christmas Future. His skin was blue like the color of Danny's eyes, and his eyes were a pupil-less, bottomless, unnerving blood red. A purple hood (cape, whatever) cast a shadow over his face. A long black, lightning-like scar stretched from his forehead to underneath his eye. His torso held a clock like his chest had been carved out and replaced with a cabinet containing a clock. His gray-gloved hands were covered in watches that _ticked, ticked, ticked-_ the noise echoing across Valerie's room. And in his hand he held a scepter, a V-like shape at the top housing a small clock.

Unlike the other Shadows, she had _never_ seen this one before.

She turned to face him, spluttering slightly. "Who-"

"-ClockWork," he answered.

"Okay," she frowned uneasily. "And what do you represent...?" her voice trailed off, her words dying in her mouth.

His glowing red eyes drilled holes into her, "That is for you to figure out, _huntress._ "

Valerie winced, slamming her eyes shut. "Please," she slurred, still feeling sick. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Valerie stood on Main Street, she knew for she recognized the large Christmas tree standing proudly. People huddled around a newspaper stand, others clicking at their phones obviously reading the news.

The huntress soon realized something was _very, very_ wrong.

Peoples' faces were etched with worry and fear, they stood together in groups like numbers would protect them, whispering and mumbling to each other.

If the girl strained her ears, she could faintly hear them saying. "Where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think he's gone forever?"

Valerie looked up at ClockWork, " _Who_...?" But deep down, she think she knew. The Shadow (or at least she thought he was, he called himself ClockWork, not the Shadow of Christmas Future) did not answer, the same continuous white light consumed them.

The roaring of jets filled Valerie's eyes and she cried out, slamming her eyes shut briefly, clapping her hands over her ears.

"We can't hold them much longer!" hissed a female, a Spanish accent lacing into her voice.

Cringing, Valerie cracked open her eyes and she immediately wished she hadn't. She was crouched behind a mound of dirt, three people next to her were dressed in heavy-duty ghost hunting equipment. They were covered in blood, their technology was dirty and failing. They wore black iron suits that closely resembled the Red Huntress's or maybe even Iron Man's. A small green logo was printed onto the tech, the words _Fenton_ were obvious. Their masks were off, revealing their faces. All three of them were around their early 20s and annoyingly familiar.

The man had blond hair that was buzz cut military style and grim blue eyes. He was tall, well-built and was most likely once a star athlete. His face was covered in dirt, his hands tightly gripping something that looked like the _Jack 'o Nine Tails_ (don't ask how Valerie knew what the weapon was).

The woman whom had spoken was no doubt beautiful, even covered in blood, dirt, and a tired expression on her face. She was Latino with dark hair pulled back into a bun pinned at the back of her head. Her eyes were a light turquoise, a shade lighter than Valerie's.

And the last woman- the one obviously in charge according to the way the other two were looking at her expectedly- had pale skin. Cuts covered her exposed flesh, wether they were old or fresh. She had short and choppy black hair that spewed around her face, casting a shadow. Her amethyst eyes burned with determination almost as raw as the Red Huntress's.

"Well, we sure as hell aren't backing down," she snarled, the other two dropped their heads as if they understood perfectly.

Valerie blinked. Wait a second... _Manson_?

The woman who was once a goth lifted her chin, her eyes gleaming. "I am not asking you to surrender your life in this war," she stated. "I am _telling_ you to fight for this world, for your family, for your friends!" she shouted, "I am telling you that this is not a fictional story. We will not be saved. If we loose then we loose _for good_ ," she growled. "Understand?"

They nodded, Sam picked up the bazooka at her feet, it hummed in her hands like it had just found its home. She looked directly at the other two, "I don't like to think of us as soldiers," she stated. "But it was a pleasure serving with you despite the fact that you were both assholes in high school."

The man nodded, "It was an honor to be lead by you, ma'am."

Sam arched an eyebrow, "Even though you shoved my best friend in locker every day?"

Valerie blinked quickly... _Dash?_

Before he could retort anything, the woman in a bun nodded, smiling brokenly. "Turns out you aren't half as bad as I thought you were in high school, Manson."

"Same to you, Sanchez."

The ground rumbled, shaking, trembling. Valerie stumbled, urgently glancing to ClockWork and the light travelled them away.

She looked up at ClockWork, stuttering, "What was-"

He held out his staff, swinging to point somewhere else. They stood in a school hallway and everything in the room was white and tidy. The lockers were shined to perfection, the bright lights glowed brightly. The tile floor was plain white tile, not a scratch or a spot of dust or a hint of dirt could be found.

She watched as children of all ages stomped through the corridor like an army. Their feet moved in sink, the same robotic emotions displayed on their faces. They all wore gray pants, plain white t-shirts, and their hair was neatly combed.

"Follow them," whispered ClockWork. She glanced to him, only to watch the Shadow float backwards, phasing through the lockers and disappearing.

The huntress sighed in disappointment, looking at the floor and muttering unhappily. "Well, it looks like I'm on my own."

She ran after the group of children, following them through weaving corridors and other empty hallways. The mini army suddenly stopped in front of something that looked like a checkpoint. They separated into three different rows, standing at the three different stations. They held their wrists up where a barcode was like a tattoo on each of their left wrists. They held their wrist under the scanner, the button above it blinked green and they walked passed the gates.

Valerie frowned, she suddenly stumbled, and she phased through the group of children. She blinked, right... Just shadows...

The huntress quite literally walked through the gates and she found herself regretting listening to the ditching Shadow.

She stood in a court yard, children formed into a crowd, blankly staring ahead at the large stage. Men in white tuxes stood around it, a symbol of a ghost marked out lay printed on the stage.

 _What is going on_? she thought, frowning heavily. The guys in the tuxes... They had to be the Guys in White... But why would kids be shepherded like they were soldiers or slaves...?

Before she could continue asking, light flickered in her eyes and she was standing in a new scene. The roaring of jets soared above, the ground shook underneath her. Bodies of humans lay scattered around the dirt ground, covered in blood.

The hunter's eyes widened, she stumbled backwards. _What the-_?

A jet of pink light soared past her, she yelped, dodging out of the way. The ecto-blast smashed into a barricade and exploded. The girl jumped, startled.

She sank to her knees, clapping her hands to her ears, cringing. She sobbed, she could feel herself trembling, shaking in fear. Her eyes were slammed shut, the only indication of the scene changing was the _whoosh_ of wind.

She could feel her skin prickling as if a six sense to the Shadow of Christmas Future was floating next to her.

Gasping, she looked up at ClockWork. "What was that?!" she yelled, terrified, "What the hell-?"

"-When Phantom disappeared-" the huntress flinched, "- there was nobody to protect the human realm-"

"-What about the Fenton's? The Guys in White? Sure, neither of them are very competent, but-!"

"-They are only human," stated ClockWork. "Humans with skill and incredible luck, but in the end- not even the lucky survive."

Her mouth suddenly felt a hundred times dryer than it had before, " _What_?"

"Ghosts that Danny Phantom fought daily with ease took _weeks_ for them to defeat," he said grimly, shaking his head. "Jack and Maddie Fenton were killed in an explosion, Team Phantom immediately assembled after their deaths."

"Team Phantom?" she whispered gravely.

"A rebellious organization dedicated to Phantom and the Fenton couple. They used Fenton technology, lead by Jasmine Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley."

"... But Sam was on the battle field..."

"They lead different functions; Ms. Fenton the strategical, Mr. Foley the technological, and Ms. Manson the weapons and fighting division."

"Are they...?" she trailed off, Valerie swallowed hard, her eyes widening, her hands trembling. " _Dead_?"

"Ms. Manson died next to Mr. and Mrs. Baxter."

"Mrs. Baxter... _Paulina_?" she gaped, "But Sam called her-!"

"-It is not important what Samantha called her," said ClockWok darkly.

The huntress chewed the inside of her lip, "What happened to... To the others?"

"Mr. Foley was shocked to death in a technological error, and Ms. Fenton died of ecto-radiation."

" _Oh_ ," she whimpered quietly. "Why were those kids like that? What-"

The Shadow floated higher, "The Guys in White fought relentlessly, trying to get Congress to declare war against ghosts. But malevolent spirits overshadowed world leaders-"

She winced, "-That didn't end well, did it?"

"Not at all," agreed ClockWork. "Countries declared war everywhere, the Third World War began- the human race didn't need spectral spirits to stomp themselves out," he sighed, shaking his head.

Valerie's throat felt dry, "What do you...?"

"Nations obliterated each other, the Congress of the United Stations declared a _second_ war: World War E-"

"-There seems to be a lot of World Wars," swallowed the huntress, "... And why _E_?"

"Ecto," he answered simply. "The Declaration of Independence, the Bill of Rights, the old dreams and promises were thrown out the door. The old ways weren't going to save them-"

"-So those kids," she gasped, her eyes widening further, " _that_ was the solution?"

Darkness grew in ClockWork's eyes, "When manipulated and trained, children make excellent killing machines."

"They ripped them from their childhoods... So they could fights _ghosts_?" she shouted, her voice rising, "Who even came up with that idea?!"

"The Guys in White took over the nation. The people decided they needed a group that knew how to deal with ghosts-"

"But they _don't_ know how to _deal_ ghosts!" she cried. "They know nothing!" she shouted, gasping, here voice cracked. "What about Team Phantom?! What about- what about- _me_?"

"After the deaths of their leaders, new ones were elected. Michael Summers, Kwan Lee, and Star Mathews quickly took their places- but they died soon after. New leaders were chosen, except they all died within a few weeks after gaining position. Members feared that the positions were cursed, people refused to elect or be elected. They became a group with no leadership as we know, that never ends well. They did not agree with the Guys in White's ways and the government annihilated the rebels."

There was a long moment of silence. "And what happened to _me_?" she asked softly, "To Danielle?"

"Phantom bleed out over Christmas, dying in that warehouse-"

"-But he's already dead-!"

"-Nobody is invincible," he stated solemnly. "Not even Danny Phantom," he shook his head. "When you realized the crime you had caused, you fled upon seeing his mangled corpse-"

"-I would never flee-!"

"-Sometimes even we do not understand our own boundaries," he said. "You ran across the street... and you didn't see the car coming."

It felt like the huntress had been sucker-punched.

She gasped, "And what about my dad? My mom? My brother?" she whimpered.

"They say your father died from a broken heart from grief of the loss of his daughter-" Valerie made a choking noise. "As for your mother and her son... Well, the Empire State Building does hurt when dropped upon you."

"And Danny?" she gasped. ClockWork did not answer, "Vlad's behind this, isn't he?!" she shouted, her voice hysterical. The Shadow pointed his scepter to the left, Valerie smothered all of the will power she had left and turned.

A woman lay curled into a ball on the ground, her hands pressing against the wound in her side. A mixture of scarlet red blood and green ectoplasm rushed through her fingers, staining the ground beneath her. She tried to hide in the shadow of a destroyed building, cringing.

Her eye lids were slammed shut, she wore something that looked like a ripped jumpsuit. She was covered in scratches and marks and _blood_. Her pale skin stretched over her forehead like a skull, her eyes were sunken, her skin hung off her bones like paper. Her ribs were visible, poking out through the ripped spandex.

A figure phased through the wall she leaned against, his palm glowing with pink energy. His pale blue skin was covered in blood and ectoplasm, his red eyes gleamed in the light of the energy in his palm. His eyes were not human, they danced with cruelness and malicious and everything that was _not_ human. He was skinny from hunger, but he was much more well fed than the woman.

Her long, messy, tangled, choppy, uneven, dirty hair fell in her face.

"Well, well, well," chuckled the man darkly. "What do we have here?" His lips pulled into a smirk, exposing sharp teeth.

The woman winced, "Vlad..."

Valerie's eyes widened, she whispered. " _Danielle_?"

"It's too late to come crawling back to me," he chuckled.

She sneered, glaring at him. "I would _never_ join you," she hissed. " _Never again_."

He just chuckled, "It's such a shame you had to side with Daniel."

Danielle propped herself up, "It's such a shame you had to kill him," she spat.

"I told you," growled Vlad. "It's was Ms. Grey-"

"-Liar!" she snapped, "Valerie would never kill Danny!"

It felt like the huntress had jus teen punched in the gut.

Vlad laughed darkly, "You put far too much trust in people, Danielle. Even bordering the age of thirty, wading your life through numerous wars, loosing everyone you love, you still continue to be naive."

"Go to hell," she snapped.

And then he began to laugh, Plasmius _laughed_. "My dear, look around you," he spread his arms out, letting his ghost light die. "Not even hell burns this brightly."

Danielle glared at him as he walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her chin, tilting it up.

She snarled, " _Get away from me_."

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Danielle... This will barely hurt."

She struggled to get away, but her legs were jello. She couldn't move.

Vlad turned his hand intangible, phasing his hand until he came across her heart. Danielle's head lolled to the side, her body fell limp, her eyes were blank... lifeless.

"No!" Valerie screamed, "No, no..."

"When Phantom was reported MIA," began ClockWork. "Vlad Masters began to stir up a plan, Team Phantom barely stopped him. They captured him in a Thermos. But he escaped months after the rebel's termination, he immediately joined the ghosts on their side."

The huntress could feel the tears starting to fall again. _Danny... Dad... Mom... Danielle... Phantom... Unknown half-brother... Jazz... Tucker... Sam... Paulina... Dash... Kwan... Mikey... Star..._

They were dead. Every single one of them was dead. They were _gone._

She whipped around to face the Shadow, "Please," she begged. "Why do these people suffer because of me?!" she sobbed.

"The first Shadow warned you-"

"-NO!" she howled, "HOW COULD ONE MISTAKE CAUSE EVERYTHING TO TURN UGLY?!"

"Some people are meant to destroy the world, others are meant to save it," stated ClockWork. "Vlad Plasmius is destined to kill, Daniel Phantom is destined to save the world," he explained. "You got rid of Phantom, leaving the doorway open for Vlad and the others-"

Valerie clapped her hands over her ears, "No, no... I never meant for this to happen!" she cried, "Please, are these Shadows of the things _destined_ to be or things that _might_ be?!"

ClockWork floated higher, "If things do not change then _yes_ , Phantom will perish and so will this world."

"Take me back, _please_ ," she whispered. "I can change-"

"-How do you know you won't make things worse-?"

"- _Please,_ " she repeated. "I _can't_ let this happen," she begged.

"Even if that means giving up on Phantom? Even if that means you stop hating Christmas? Even if that means you stop trying to _obliterate_ ghosts? _Are you ready for this_ , _Valerie Marilyn Grey_?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"That's all I needed to know," he stated. ClockWork swung his staff in a clockwise motion, the air around them rippled, and the scene changed with a flash of light.

When it was gone, Valerie stood in her empty room, alone. No ClockWork. No evil future.

She laughed, "I'm home!" she exclaimed, collapsing on her bed, grinning cheerily. When her head snapped up, her eyes widening, " _Phantom_!"

* * *

 **{Yeah! All that is left is the final chapter and the short prologue.  
** **Ok, so yes, everyone dies and... *heavy sighing* Yeah, everyone is dead at this point...**  
 **Yes, this future does have quite a few influences from** ** _the Ultimate Enemy_** **like:**  
 **1\. Jack and Maddie's death. In one time line, they die in the Nasty burger Explosion. This time they die in an explosion in their lab.**  
 **2\. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz are ghosts...**  
 **3\. Destroyed civilization with people living in fear-**  
 **Or is this all normal parts of an apocalypse? Hm... Oh, well, then...**  
 **Ok, yeah, so I'm gonna go... Merry Christmas!  
-Book117Worm}**


	5. Chapter 5: Mending

Disclaimer: All rights to Danny Phantom and A Christmas Carol belong to original owners. Do not repost.

* * *

 **VALERIE** **HOPED OFF** of her bed, _I need to save Phantom._ She froze for a second, that wasn't something she ever thought she would be saying.

Her suit activated, transforming her into the Red Huntress.

No, not the Red Huntress. The huntress was known for her hatred against Phantom.

That wasn't her.

Not anymore.

Valerie pushed open her bedroom window, the bitter wind howled inside her bedroom. She jumped from the window sill, her hoverboard appearing underneath her feet as she slammed her window shut.

With a start, she was flying- _zooming_ \- towards the warehouse, but no matter how fast she was travelled, it wasn't enough. Amity Park was a blur underneath her as she flew.

Valerie's pulse was racing, her heartbeat was pounding so loudly she could hear it. Her head was spinning because this was her _last_ chance.

If she messed this up, everybody would suffer because of it.

Finally, finally, after what felt like millennia, the warehouse came into view. She flew through a shattered glass window, touching down on the ground, her hoverboard folding back into her suit.

She rushed over to the figure that lay unconscious in the corner, chained and bloody. Valerie's hand fiddled with the chains, searching for the lock, the key in her hand. She quickly unlocked Phantom's chains, letting them fall to ground.

The ground was covered in green blood.

The young woman threw Phantom's form over her shoulder, he was too light for a human, but too heavy for a normal ghost.

His dirty white hair fell across her back and she was sure that if her suit wasn't activated, she could feel his soft, fluffy locks tickling the back of her neck. Phantom was shorter than her, only a by an inch, and if he hadn't died so young, he would've been on the brink of a grow spurt.

She leaped into the air, her hoverboard activated, humming softy under her feet. Valerie readjusted Phantom on her shoulder, flying out of the warehouse. Snow began to fall, the bitter wind growled so loudly that she could hear it through the metal plates of her mask. The huntress gritted her teeth, pressing down on the gas harder.

Valerie shoved her window open, her hoverboard vanished, her boots softly landed on the ground. The huntress ran out of her room, smashing the lights of the kitchen on. She laid Phantom on the kitchen table as her suit deactivated.

The Ghost Boy groaned wearily, his eye lids fluttered open. Dimly glowing green eyes stared at her. His lips moved slowly, " _Val_?"

She pressed her hand against his chest, she could feel the dry and crusted ectoplasm. His skin was cold to the touch, she shivered. "Please, you have to trust me."

She was expecting him to retort something snarky, like, _why would I trust_ you _?_ But Phantom only groaned, slamming his eyes shut, cringing.

 _He trusts me..._

Valerie rushed throughout her apartment, grabbing bandages and paper towels and anything that would help. She was not quiet either, slamming cabinet doors shut with her feet stomping across the weak floor that creaked underneath her.

The hallway light flickered on, she cursed under her breath, peeling the top of Phantom's ripped jumpsuit off.

Damon stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, yawning. "Valerie, what are you-" he froze, his eyes landing on the white-haired teenager. "You were out _ghost hunting_ ," he said softly, rage dangerously flashed in his eyes, "when I _specifically_ told you _not_ to!"

Phantom winced, Valerie merely glanced over her shoulder to her father. Her hands fiddled with opening the emergency kit. " _Yes_ , I was-"

"-Against my orders-!"

"-Yes, Dad!" she shouted exasperatedly, whipping around to face him, "I made a _mistake_ ," she said, her voice was trembling, a small crack near the end. "And now have to fix it! _Please_ ," she begged. " _Help me._ "

She was close to crying, something that Valerie Grey never did. Damon took a step back, this was not his daughter.

"Please, _Dad_."

He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropped, and he looked down with a heavy gaze for a second. He looked back up, "Alright."

Damon ripped ten paper towels off, folding them into a wad, and placing it under the cold water of the faucet. He whipped away the ectoplasm on Phantom's chest, the green-eyed child winced each time he was close to his wound. Valerie dumped the contents of the first aid kit onto the table, supplies spilled out. She snatched up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and the cotton balls. She spilled alcohol onto the cotton, walking around the table to face Phantom.

"This is gonna sting," she warned.

 _Not as much as the whole in his chest you gave him_.

Valerie cleaned his wound, Danny hissing each time in pain, and the Hunter winced, whispering apologizes softly.

"He's gonna need stitches," stated Damon, quickly glancing over his shoulder to his daughter. Phantom flinched at the news.

She nodded, apologetically glancing to the white-haired boy before rushing to the cabinet. She grabbed a cup, dropping a few icecubs and icy water inside. Valerie placed the cup down on the table near Phantom's head, helping her father wrap the gauze around his chest.

"Val, sweetheart, can you go get him a shirt?" asked Damon, "I think your shirts will fit him better."

The girl nodded, her movement was quick as she ran to her room, snatching an old t-shirt from her closet, and handing it to her father. Damon slipped over Phantom's head, helping him place it on like the ghost kid was a toddler.

And Valerie was sure that if he had been in a better condition, Phantom would've blushed and swatted her father away in mortification.

If they both survived this, she was _so_ never letting the green-eyed teenager forget that.

Her father hoisted the ghost over his shoulder, gently placing him on the couch like he would if Valerie had fallen asleep when she was younger. Said huntress pulled a quilt over Phantom, tucking it under him.

The ghost boy groaned slightly, curling into the blanket, an expression of peacefulness crossed his face.

Damon turned to his daughter, "Can we talk?" he _stated,_ there was no room for questioning or avoiding him.

Valerie sighed, following him to the kitchen. "You know he has super hearing, right?" she asked, "He's still gonna hear us ten feet away."

Damon folded his arms over his chest, "You are in a world of trouble, young lady."

She copied him, tilting her chin to the sky, and smothering him in a dirty glare. "So are _you_."

He arched an eyebrow, Damon uncrossed his arms and let them fall to the side. "And how-?"

She stepped closer to him, "How long have you known I've had a brother?"

The father appeared as if he were impersonating a fish. He spluttered, "Wha- how- why-"

She leaned in, smirking, "I have my ways."

Damon scoffed softly under his breath. "Why is Phantom on our couch?"

"Because you moved him from the table?"

" _Valerie_."

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "I had a change of heart."

She winced, expecting him to yell at her for more information. Damon gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she blinked in surprise, staring up at him.

He smiled, "I'm proud of you, Valerie." he said, pulling her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around her father, "It means a lot, Dad," she whispered.

She pulled away from the hug, picking up the forgotten glass of water from the table. Valerie slowly sat down in front of the couch; in front of Phantom.

"Do you need to drink?"

Phantom cracked an eyelid open, " _Mhm_?"

"Water," she muttered awkwardly, holding u the cup. "Do you want water?"

He hesitated.

She sighed, "I didn't poison it... Former hunter's honor."

He slowly sat up, white bangs shifting in his eyes. He pushed them away as he uneasily took the cup from her, his hands trembling.

"Careful," she warned.

He took a long sip, the cold water felt soothing to his dry throat and fowl-tasting mouth. Danny closed his eyes briefly, sluggishly opening them once more. Valerie took the water from him, resting it on the coffee table.

" _Why_ are you helping me?" he asked, his voice was hoarse, scratching.

"I..." she trailed off, glancing down. She chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"You hate me."

"I used to."

"Why?"

"I was blinded-"

" _No_. I mean, why...?"

She shrugged softly, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I guess I just had a change of heart."

There was a long uncomfortable silence, it was tense. They were both waiting, _waiting_ for the other to say something.

"'Former hunter's honor'?"

"I'm... I'm giving up being the Red Huntress-"

Damon spit out his hot chocolate behind her. Phantom blinked rapidly, " _What_?" he gawked, "But you're _good_ at it!"

"I'm good at being blinded by rage and emotion, and refusing to see things another way," she corrected.

He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Well, yeah, but I mean..." She raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "You just needed a change of morals."

"And I have," she stated. "But I don't think I'm ready to go back..."

"Don't quit," he told her.

"I NEARLY _KILLED_ YOU!"

Phantom wavered, "I'm already dead..."

Valerie's stomach churned, it was a lie and she knew it. "I'm sorry about your suit..."

"It'll regenerate in the morning..."

" _Oh._ "

The white-haired teen bit his lip, staring at her intently, his greens slowly regaining their glow. "... But _why_?"

She smiled weakly, "It's Christmas," she said.

An image of Phantom as a human flashed through Valerie's mind. He sat the base of magnificent Christmas tree, eating cookies and laughing next to Danielle. She imagined him with dirty blond hair and blue eyes the same color of his cousin's. She imagined Danielle much younger, perhaps around the age of five, while Phantom was around thirteen. She saw him surrounded by the rest of his family, but they wouldn't know that they would soon loose him to Death.

Phantom stared at her for a long second and she stared back. His eyes were full of a million questions, a million stars, a million seconds of pain. And hers were full of broken promises she swore, dying fires, a million apologizes, and the moon changing its phase.

Phantom accepted her hand, she pulled him up, and she watched him stumble for a second. His legs felt like jello, pain spiked form the bottom of his feet, he winced. Valerie dropped her hand, her arms awkwardly dangling by her sides.

He looked down, "I should go..."

He made a surprised squeaking noise as Valerie tackled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around him and hesitantly, he copied her. His once cold skin was now border line feverish, the old fabric of her shirt rubbed her skin. His white hair tickled her neck, she could feel the many scars on his bare hands. He smelled intoxicating; the faint traces of a faint cologne, cinnamon like candles, and the unfortunate smell of rubbing alcohol.

Danny could feel her warm skin through the ratty shirt, his hands scraped strands of her long dark hair. He could feel her breath near his neck. She smelled of apples and honey and cookies...

"Thank you," he whispered. "I don't understand what's going on, but-"

"-If it weren't for me," she said quietly, "you wouldn't be saying that... You _shouldn't_ be..."

"If you can change..." he trailed off shakily, "So can the Red Huntress..."

"Maybe one day," she promised quietly. She let him go from their embrace.

They stared at each other for a long second, eyes connected. Phantom smiled softly, not a cocky or arrogant or annoying teasing smile. It was a true, genuine, tiny soft smile.

She saw him wince and she realized why Phantom seemed so familiar.

 _Danny..._

Damon smiled at his daughter, maybe she had finally grown up and moved past her old ways...

Phantom phased through the wall, Valerie rushed to the window to see him fly off. She smiled as she watched him disappear into thin air.

He didn't have to know that she knew yet.

Not yet.

* * *

 **{YAH! ONLY THE TINY EPILOGUE LEFT! WOOHOO! Then I will have my first official story finished~**  
 **Ok, yeah, admittedly, I put a bit of GreyGhost in there, but... I mean, it could've been a lot worse. My original plan was for Valerie to kiss him on the cheek, so...**  
 **And so um... Mhm, bye...**  
 **Merry Christmas! Thank you all for commenting, following, and favoriting!}**


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or A Christmas Carol.

* * *

 **THE RED HUNTRESS HAD** not been seen within months, spring had rolled around, bringing sunshine and allergies. Ghost attacks returned to their normal occurring, Phantom being spotted about every two hours.

But today was going to be different.

The citizens of Amity Park could _feel_ it, the beginning of a new era. The sun was brighter today, _the world was brighter today._ The trees seemed to be greener, the grass seemed to be shorter, flowers seemed to be more gorgeous than they had been the day before.

And unbelievably, they were all right.

* * *

A blur of black and white zoomed across the sky, soon followed by a blur of gray, the sudden rush of wind caused bystanders to look up in confusion. Something shot out from the blur of gray, the object spread out into a net, trapping the other blur.

People watched in horror as the figure trapped in the glowing net- Phantom they knew for sure- plummeted to the ground; _falling, falling-_ a blur of red flew by, snatching the net up.

The people feared for their hero, for the knew whom the third was: the Red Huntress had returned.

The ghost hunter flew down to the ground, dropping the net, and bystanders watched in astonishment as she cut the net.

Phantom quickly stood up, dusting himself off. The ghost boy dragged his fingers through his messy white hair. He stared at the person who saved him, smirking, "Thanks."

Moments felt like years as people waited for the huntress to draw a gun on their savior and chase around town, sometimes even to the borders of Elmertown.

But the huntress never drew a gun. At least not on Phantom.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble can you, Phantom?" she bantered.

He just awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, thanks..."

"What is going on here?!" demanded a voice, their heads whipped to the grey blur who was now floating in the air. A ghost they recognized a Skulker. "You're supposed to be killing each other!" he shouted, "Slaughtering each other!"

The citizens of Amity were so confused that many of them nodded in agreement.

"BUT NOW YOU'RE FLIRTING?!"

"Ew. No."

The Red Huntress turned to smirk at Phantom, "You up for a team up?" she offered him her enclosed fist.

The white-haired teen laughed, bumping their fists together. "Yep. Your shot."

"What," blinked Skulker, "what is..."

A blast of energy flung the ghost into the sky, and he wailed in surprise. Phantom and the Huntress laughed, darting after him, their figures a blur.

 _Yup,_ thought the citizens of Amity Park. _Today was something very strange._

* * *

 **{WAHOO! I just want to thank you all for reading, commenting, following, and favoriting!**  
 **This fic would probably be better without an epilogue, but I wanted to give a tiny little insist of what Valerie and Danny's relationship is like now.**  
 **Thank you guys again!**  
 **Merry Christmas!  
-Book117Worm}**


End file.
